


Appointment

by writingblankspaces



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Escorts, Dirty Talk, Facials, Jongin falls in love so EASY, M/M, Shower Sex, Top Kyungsoo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-11
Updated: 2016-11-11
Packaged: 2018-08-30 07:15:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8523592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writingblankspaces/pseuds/writingblankspaces
Summary: After hearing such high reviews from his colleague, Kris Wu, Jongin decides to browse a website of a local escort agency. That's where he finds Do Kyungsoo.





	

**Author's Note:**

> You know how Snapchat has those articles from various places like Buzzfeed and Cosmo? My friend sent me a link to a story about a male escort speaking about his job and well... Here we are.
> 
> ~NaNoWriMo 2016 Project~

Jongin’s hand hovered over the mouse until he clicked the link, his heart slamming in his chest as his eyes scanned the website.

Row by row offered men of various body types, races, and ages, but his eyes kept lingering on one near the bottom of the page.

Kyungsoo. Korean. 26. 160 lbs. 5’5”. Brown eyes. Black hair.

With a short stature and serious look about him, his large eyes and heart shaped lips drew Jongin in further. His bio was short, explaining that he was born in New York, went to college at NYU and explained that he was currently pursuing his masters in international business online.

Jongin found himself clicking and briefly glancing at the man’s rates before requesting a weekend long appointment, which rounded to about $7500. It wasn’t like he was going to miss the money, considering he’d probably make it back in the next day, but he could feel beads of sweat roll down his back as he made the arrangements on the website.

 

A few hours later, he received a call from a woman, confirming his appointment and he gave her his contact information, ensuring that everything went smoothly.

“And where should Kyungsoo meet you, Mr. Kim?” Jongin leaned back in his office chair and thought about it before giving the address to his favorite restaurant. When everything was settled, he hung up the call and sat down his phone, completely shocked that he’d finally done it.

 

The company and website had been sent by his friend and business partner Wu Yifan, but he’d let it sit in his email for two weeks before he even opened the link and gave everything a look.

The man had raved about his date with a man named Tao who’d—in his words—‘was gorgeous and fucked like he was in love with me.’ It’d simply been a party anecdote and everyone had laughed but as they were parting, Jongin had asked for Yifan to send him the information. It had earned him a sleazy expression from the much taller man, but he didn’t care.

Now as he waited for Kyungsoo to show up, he watched the valet park his newly cleaned and waxed Audi into a nearby parking space.

“Kim Jongin?”

Words couldn’t describe the feeling that hit Jongin when he came face to face with Kyungsoo, the man’s pictures on the website doing him no justice because he was even better looking in person.

Dressed for the occasion, he was wearing an oversized turtleneck sweater and jeans that fit him like a glove and looked expensive. Jongin’s mouth went dry when he gave him a thorough once-over.

“Yes, I am. You must be Kyungsoo?” The man reached out and shook his outstretched hand, a pleasant smile on his face. After a beat, they both walked into the restaurant and sat down, a waitress immediately running to take their order. The service staff in the restaurant knew Jongin was a regular and always left generous tips, so whenever he made an appointment, he would observe the servers passionately deciding who would get to serve him.

It seemed that a new face had won the bid and she refused to look him in the eye, smiling and staring just above his head as she took his order. It was a little unsettling but Kyungsoo seemed unfazed and shot her the same smile he’d given Jongin earlier.

“So, tell me about yourself Jongin,” Kyungsoo stopped and he laughed, “sorry, I hope you don’t mind if I speak Korean right? It’s rare that I get a Korean client, so I just assumed.” Jongin assured him that it was okay and tried his best to answer Kyungsoo question in an interesting way.

“I’m the CEO of a clothing company, you may have heard of the luxury brand Kim’s Kreations?” Kyungsoo nodded and he looked down at his sweater, laughing again. It was then, that Jongin decided that he liked the sound a lot.

“Actually this sweater I’m wearing is from the store. I picked it up on a business trip to Japan,” Jongin’s eyes widened and he gave the sweater a look before he shook his head.

“I’m flattered, too bad I wouldn’t be able to point out our clothes if my life depended on it.” Kyungsoo laughed again and Jongin noticed how red his cheeks were getting.

Was he flustered?

While Jongin hadn’t expected for his date to be flustered, he found it all to be cute and they continued on with their conversation, which slackened up when their food arrived.

So far, Kyungsoo talked a bit about his interest in International Business, which Jongin personally found interesting, as well as the dog he owned.

That had peaked Jongin’s interest as well because he loved dogs. In fact, he had three of his own, which in turn, delighted Kyungsoo.

“What are their names?”

“Monggu, Jjangu, and Jjangah,” Jongin got ahead of himself and instantly pulled out his phone, opening his photo gallery to show Kyungsoo. The man, with an amused expression, looked at the pictures, frequently commenting on how cute the poodles were.

When Jongin realized how weird he was being, he apologized and slipped his phone back into his pocket. In response, Kyungsoo shook his head and pulled out his own phone, showing Jongin pictures of his Chow Chow, Jinju.

As Kyungsoo leaned closer to him, he got a whiff of the man’s cologne and could tell right away that it was something on the expensive side. In fact, it smelled similar to one of his favorite colognes, all warmth, and musk.

While he’d been initially attracted to Kyungsoo from his pictures than from seeing the man in person, he found himself being attracted further by the little things. One of his favorites by far had been Kyungsoo’s smile when he scrunched up his eyes and all of his teeth were all display.

 

Following dinner, Jongin suggested that they go get ice cream from a place nearby and Kyungsoo agreed, so they walked.

With the weather warming up after a particularly frigid winter, it was pleasant and conversation between the two men stayed light and easy.

“Are you usually busy or are your weekends always this free?” Kyungsoo asked as he watched Jongin lap melted ice cream off his knuckles. In hindsight, Jongin probably shouldn’t have done that but when Kyungsoo laughed at him, he didn’t care at that moment.

“My weekends are busy or uneventful depending on my mood following the week. Since my sister graduated from college, she’s been taking a lot of work off my shoulders. I feel useless most days, but since I’m the one with the business degrees, she lets me do the boring stuff. She’s the one who would’ve recognized your sweater,” Jongin sighed, his eyes honing on the way Kyungsoo ate his ice cream with small licks.

“That’s nice. With online school and this job, my weekends are a toss up really. Most clients to book me for me longer than a day or two so I was surprised when you requested a weekend.” Jongin watched as Kyungsoo’s tongue darted from between his lips to lick the corners of his mouth.

“Sounds busy, do you like it?” Kyungsoo shrugged noncommittally.

“It can be fun. Sometimes I get to go on trips that clients have paid for, learn things about interesting people and do things I would’ve never done on my own,” Jongin debated asking Kyungsoo if he’d ever slept with any of his clients but he knew it was rude. Instead, he just nodded and listened to Kyungsoo talk more about his job, as an escort though he could tell the man was careful to keep things vague.

They talked well into the night until it was a few minutes until the ice cream place closed. It only took a few minutes to make it back to the restaurant and once Jongin tipped the valet again, they pulled up his car and Kyungsoo put his bag in the back.

“Where do you live?” Kyungsoo asked as he looked out the window, watching as palm trees streaked past them.

“In the hills.” The man seemed unfazed and nodded absentmindedly like he’d heard it all before. Which he probably had.

It was refreshing going out with someone who wasn’t after him for his money or even interested in it. In fact, besides the discreet payment that’d taken place between Jongin and the secretary a few days earlier, Kyungsoo hadn’t mentioned money once.

 

When they pulled up the house, Kyungsoo eyed the large gate and made eye contact with the guard as they drove up the winding driveway.

“Your own personal guard? Wow.” The statement sounded sarcastic but as Kyungsoo had warned earlier in the date, his voice tended to fall more towards the monotone. Even when they’d been talking about their dogs, the change in Kyungsoo’s voice had been minimum.

The head maid, Jamie, saw the car pull up in the driveway and opened the front down, bowing when Jongin got out his car and handed the keys to Taehyun, one of the newer staff members. Kyungsoo watched it all and followed Jongin as he walked in the house and took off his shoes at the door, stepping into some slippers. He did the same and continued to follow him, looking around at the pure grandeur of the mansion.

Jongin pointed to a couch and Kyungsoo sat on it carefully, admiring the marble glass table in front of it.

“You have a particular taste,” he commented once Jongin sat down next to him. Jongin didn’t have the heart to tell him that he hadn’t decorated the place, so he just nodded awkwardly.

They had been sitting down for few moments when a butler appeared with a tray of two glasses and a bottle of wine that was nearly 100 years old. The man opened the bottle and sat the tray on the table before he poured them each a glass and left the bottle behind for refills.

“I’d hate to be blunt Jongin, but we haven’t talked about sleeping arrangements,” Kyungsoo sighed, swirling the wine in his glass before taking a tentative sip. Jongin sat up straight and put his own glass down, unsure of what to say. “My fee includes things we may or may not do, so it’s up to you.”

Blunt it was indeed. Never in all of Jongin’s 29 years had he ever had things laid out so clear cut and point blank for him.

“Well were you planning to sleep with me?” Jongin asked reluctantly, not completely sure if he wanted to hear the answer.

“Would you like the truth or a lie?”

“Truth?” Again Jongin’s words were reluctant and Kyungsoo eyed him warily before he answered.

“I hadn’t planned on it but after meeting and talking with you, I wouldn’t be adverse,” Kyungsoo let the sentence hang in the air and took a sip of his wine, his large eyes falling on Jongin.

Just like that, Jongin was nervous and he wiped one of his sweaty palms on his pants. The wine he drank did nothing to stave off the dryness that overtook his mouth because now Kyungsoo wasn’t just an escort he’d hired to go on a date with him.

Something he’d done on a whim was turning into something so palpable and he could barely get himself to look Kyungsoo in the face.

He was nervous.

“It’s getting late. Do you mind if I shower?” Kyungsoo asked, making Jongin snapped his head back up to finally look at Kyungsoo then nod dumbly.

“Sure, you can use the bathroom in the master bedroom,” his lips barely cooperated with him but he righted it by rising from his seat and telling Kyungsoo to follow him.

 

Perhaps the wine from dinner and now merged with the ball of nerves that was bundled in his stomach because he felt it tossing as he faintly heard Kyungsoo shower.

While Kris had given everyone at the party a rather vulgar description of the escort he’d hired—Zitao was it—Jongin had no idea what to expect from Kyungsoo at this point. He’d never hired anyone with the intent to have sex with him, yet here he was, getting ready to shower in one of his guest bathrooms.

As a precaution following Kyungsoo’s question and his answer, Jongin gave the entire house staff the rest of the weekend off and now they were alone in the house, sans for Jongin’s three dogs that roamed around other parts of the house (already walked and fed for the night). He was sure that Taehyun had put up the gate, so he probably wouldn’t see any of the poodles later in the night because they were all trained to settle down once the gate was put up.

 

“Jongin?” After one of the quickest showers he’d ever taken, Jongin dressed in comfortable pajamas and was walking back to the master bedroom when he heard Kyungsoo calling for him.

As soon as he stepped into the room, he saw the other man looking around with a confused look on his face.

“I took the time to take a shower as well. Sorry about that,” Kyungsoo declined his apology with a smile and stared at Jongin, clad in tight fitting boxers and a crisp white t-shirt.

 

Definitely, more at ease than Jongin, Kyungsoo suggested that they watch Netflix and Jongin made a lame joke about doing what the college kids called ‘netflix and chill.’ Kyungsoo gave him a look or disbelieve before he cracked a grin and shook his head, settling down underneath the blanket.

Halfway through the movie they’d decided on, Kyungsoo’s hands wandered over to Jongin’s lap and squeezed his thigh.

At first, he assumed it was an accident and ignored it but when it happened again, he glanced at Kyungsoo out the corner of his eye.

Plain as day, Kyungsoo’s eyes were glued to the screen but his hand was busy underneath the blanket, squeezing and stroking his covered thigh. When he moved his legs and they settled far apart, Kyungsoo’s touches went higher.

Soon it wasn’t his thigh that Kyungsoo was stroking and that’s when it became extremely difficult to watch the movie. Instead, Jongin was focusing on how he was growing harder and harder as time passed.

As the movie reached its climax, Jongin was holding his breath because Kyungsoo’s hand had dipped underneath the waistbands of his pants and underwear. His grip was perfect and Jongin squirmed in place, unsure if he wanted to look directly at Kyungsoo or keep his eyes on the TV.

After cycling between the two options, he settled for looking at Kyungsoo and found that it was the best choice since he couldn’t follow the plot of the movie any further. When Kyungsoo saw that Jongin was looking at him, he smirked and scooted closer, pulled back the cover and pulled at Jongin’s pants and boxers.

Immediately, Jongin lifted his hips and helped Kyungsoo shimmy them down to his knees.

His bare ass had barely hit the sheets before the same pretty lips that’d been covered in vanilla ice cream a few hours previous were now stretched around his dick. He was so surprised that he sat there for a second, watching in amazement as Kyungsoo moved closer and managed to take him down his throat with a practiced ease.

“Co-condom?” Oddly enough, it was first thing Jongin had managed to stutter and Kyungsoo let him fall from his mouth before leaned up and reached on the nightstand next to him, holding up a silver condom package. When he moved to rip open the package, Jongin grabbed his hand.

“I-I-meant for later,” Jongin found that he was more than thankful that the room was dim because he could feel a blush rising to his cheeks. While the statement in itself was vague, Jongin was well aware of the implications behind it.

Kyungsoo was going to fuck him and judging by how the man was looking at him, he was going to so thoroughly.

“For when I fuck you or would you rather—” Jongin stopped Kyungsoo with a quick nod of his head, signaling that Kyungsoo had said it correctly the first time. Since Kyungsoo had broached the topic of sleeping with him, he’d been trying to push the mental picture of the younger man bending him in half.

Jongin didn’t have to stave off his thoughts anymore, because once Kyungsoo was aware of what Jongin wanted, he went to work on making it happen.

First, his pants and underwear were pulled completely off and tossed over the side of the bed, then his legs were spread and Kyungsoo pulled back all the covers, leaving him exposed. Jongin didn’t complain, though.

He couldn’t when Kyungsoo’s pulled lube from somewhere in the blankets and squirted some on his index finger before he carefully massaged around the rim of Jongin’s opening, then pushed it inside.

 

Jongin was relatively quiet until Kyungsoo crooked the three fingers he had inside of him and stroked at his prostate, watching with a grin as Jongin’s hips twitched and he let out breathy, high pitched moans.

His cock twitched with interest as Kyungsoo used his other hand to trace warm paths down his chest and play with his nipples. Between pinching and pulling them, Jongin’s entire body felt hypersensitive and he moaned at everything.

If the situation had been any different, Jongin would’ve been embarrassed at how much noise he was making, but each time he managed to look at Kyungsoo, he could see the man was being encouraged by his antics.

 

“Ple-please f-fuck me Kyung-Kyungsoo,” Jongin finally begged as Kyungsoo continued to press on his prostate and stroke him with a tight fist. He hadn’t even needed to use any lube because of the conspicuous amounts of pre-come that’d come from Kyungsoo’s teasing.

“Are you ready for me to fuck you? Judging by how wet you are, I’d say you’ve been ready for me.” Kyungsoo’s dirty talk made jolts of electricity run up Jongin’s spine and his hips rose from the bed when Kyungsoo pressed his prostate once more before he withdrew his fingers.

Jongin watched in a daze as Kyungsoo took off his shirt to reveal a surprisingly toned abdomen then slipped off his boxers. When Jongin looked at the discarded clothing, he saw that there was a wet spot, signaling that Kyungsoo really had been enjoying teasing him to the point of him begging.

As Kyungsoo made quick work of rolling the condom onto himself and giving himself a few strokes with a lubed hand, Jongin took a deep breath and kept his gaze on the younger man, opening his legs further.

Kyungsoo glanced at him before he moved between Jongin’s thighs, wrenching them apart further as he held his length, pushing inside of him slowly. Jongin couldn’t tell if he was doing so for his sake or for his own sake. Either way, it made the undercurrents of arousal throb through his body, promising that when he came, he was going to come hard.

 

And he did. Jongin came so hard, his eyes watered and he felt the aftershocks well after he’d spilled on Kyungsoo’s fist and his own chest.

As his thoughts had predicted, Kyungsoo took his time positioning his legs until they were bent towards his chest, effectively folding him in half.

It didn’t matter that Jongin had a least three inches on Kyungsoo because the man handled his limbs with ease.

Everything was sensitive but as Kyungsoo slammed his hips into Jongin’s ass, he found that he didn’t care. In fact, he could already feel the flames arousal reigniting his the pit of his stomach.

“Your skin is so soft and you bend so well for me. Are you enjoying yourself,” Kyungsoo mumbled, Jongin watching as sweat made his hair stick to his forehead.

If he hadn’t already been so turned on by the Kyungsoo’s nearly domineering presence, the dirty talk would’ve done it as well.

Jongin had been so caught up in how Kyungsoo was hitting all his spots, that he failed to answer him and Kyungsoo let one of his legs go slack so he could grip Jongin’s budding arousal.

The initial touch made Jongin take a sharp inhale because while he was hard again, there was still a level sensitivity and Kyungsoo kept his grip.

“Are you enjoying this Jongin?” Hearing the question again made Jongin nod furiously, partly wanting Kyungsoo to let go and partly wanting him to keep squeezing because he liked the edge the slight pain added to everything.

“Good. I’m about to come, where would you like it?” Jongin licked his dry lips and gave it some thought before he pointed to his face.

Once again the grin was back and Kyungsoo pushed into him a few more times before he pulled away and took off the condom. He moved from between Jongin’s legs to his side, aiming his cock at Jongin’s face as he stroked himself once, then twice.

That was all it took before he squeezed his eyes shut and warmth landed on Jongin’s face, painting his lips, cheeks, and his forehead. When Kyungsoo finished, Jongin opened his mouth and suckled on the head of Kyungsoo’s dick, cleaning it.

“So pretty,” Kyungsoo sighed, using his thumb to smear some of his come into Jongin’s mouth.

 

After they’d finished, Jongin persuaded Kyungsoo to take a shower with him where Kyungsoo, more than gladly fucked him against the shower wall.

“You have quite the stamina,” Jongin gritted out as Kyungsoo held onto his thigh and worked into him.

“And you’re stunningly prepared and flexible,” Kyungsoo commented over the fall of the water, motioning his head at the waterproof lube that was next to Jongin’s shampoo.

“You never know when the feeling will hit you.” Kyungsoo made a sound of confirmation, agreeing then went back to the business at hand.

Needless to say, they were in the shower for over an hour. By the time to settle to sleep, it was nearly two AM. Before he drifted off to sleep, Kyungsoo mentioned how Jongin was quite the demanding client.

 

The next morning, things were back to pleasant and Jongin found it funny that Kyungsoo could carry on such a casual conversation about dogs when the man had literally been the cause of his last three, very amazing, orgasms.

“Jinju is really disobedient. It took me two months to get him to stop pissing right by the door,” Jongin nodded because he understood. Despite being able to send his dogs to obedience school, he’d preferred to train them himself. That meant he’d spent his fair share of time cleaning canine excrement from the floors of his house, despite the protest of his maids.

“Monggu took the longest because he was the most stubborn,” Jongin sighed after he’d taken his initial sip of his coffee.

It seemed that before Jamie had left, she set up everything so that Jongin could easily prepare breakfast for him and Kyungsoo. There was also a list of places that would happily deliver for the weekend following the house staff’s absence.

“You gave the secretary an itinerary but would you mind describing it to me again? I think I remember something about going to an event with you? I brought a tux as well as several other outfits with me,” Kyungsoo asked, wiping biscuit crumbs from his mouth.

“The event is later tonight, but I made a reservation for dinner beforehand. Do you like Japanese?”

 

“So do you like what you do?” Kyungsoo balanced his chopsticks on his bowl and wiped his mouth, an amused expression on his face.

“Sure, it’s good money and I find it enriching,” when Jongin looked at him in confusion Kyungsoo continued, “like I get to meet different types of people and travel to places I’ve never been. Definitely better than the job I had before this.”

Jongin was tempted to pry further and ask, but he decided to not because he was sure it would be pushing limits.

Limits that he was sure Kyungsoo wanted to keep

Instead, he listened as Kyungsoo talked about things that were both personal yet vague and it put him at ease. It seemed that he’d chosen the right choice and the last he ever wanted to do was make the younger man uncomfortable.

“This is some of the best sashimi I’ve had in the States,” Kyungsoo announced after he’d plucked a piece of salmon from the large platter that sat in the middle of the table. Jongin nodded and started to speak when a man clad in white approached their table, a large grin on his face.

“Kim Jongin, it’s an honor to have you dining at my restaurant,” the man started in English but when slipped up and accidentally spoke Japanese, Jongin signaled for him to continue.

“You speak Japanese?” Kyungsoo asked with wide eyes after the man had walked away, his smile wider than when he’d approached them. Jongin debated being modest then threw caution to the wind.

Just because Kyungsoo couldn’t be totally open and candid with him didn’t mean he had to be the same. In fact, he loved sharing information about himself with Kyungsoo because the man always seemed pleased when he did.

“My parents were so adamant about me taking over the company that when I was nine, they sent me to boarding school in Japan. There, I became fluent and lived until I graduated from high school. After that, I came back to a spot in my father’s alum mater, Yale.” If Kyungsoo had been anyone else, Jongin would’ve felt insulted at how shocked he looked as he spoke.

“Wow, that’s really something,” Kyungsoo whistled when Jongin finished, then his face morphed into one of disappointment, “you know, I took Japanese as my language in undergrad but I could barely follow the conversation. I’m so useless when it comes to languages besides Korean and English. I much more useful in things that are more rigid and less fluid like language.”

 

Following dinner, the ride to the gala was pleasantly quiet, Jongin on his phone replying to emails he’d failed to read from earlier that day and the day before and Kyungsoo on his own. He seemed to be texting someone and whenever Jongin looked up, Kyungsoo would give him a smile.

It was the same gesture that made his chest ache but he smiled back regardless. Whether he wanted to admit it to himself or not, he was falling in love with Kyungsoo and he knew that it couldn’t go anywhere.

So, he swallowed the feelings and slipped his phone into his jacket pocket before he looked out the window.

“Is there anything specific that you all talk about at these galas? Should I just stand there and look nice or would you rather I actually be a part of the conversation?” On the surface, the question seemed rather demeaning but Jongin knew it was something that Kyungsoo needed to know.

In order to do his job well.

Which brought Jongin back to two facts. One, Kyungsoo was with him because he’d requested the man’s service. Two, the emotions that wanted to climb from his mouth and tell Kyungsoo that he wasn’t just arm-candy weren’t appropriate.

If he could just make it through tonight and Sunday morning without making Kyungsoo feel uncomfortable because he got the wrong idea, then he’d be fine.

For then and there, Jongin just shook his head and insisted that Kyungsoo could join the conversation if he felt inclined.

 

Which is what he did, because as it so happened, a good friend of Jongin’s, Zhang Yixing, held a Master’s in International Business.

“So where’d you find Kyungsoo?” Joonmyun asked, eyeing Kyungsoo as he spoke passionately with Yixing about foreign economies. Jongin swallowed and shrugged, choosing not to disclose where.

“Just around,” Jongin wasn’t sure if Kyungsoo had heard him because the man was so engaged in his conversation with Yixing, but he hoped that he hadn’t.

He had, but for the sake of being polite and wanting to hear what else Yixing had to say, he didn’t say anything. Instead, he took a mental note and reached in his pocket, handing Yixing one of his business cards.

Despite the fact that he was still a student and an escort, the gala was the perfect places for making connections and he wanted to hit himself for not thinking about it sooner.

The entire time he spoke with Yixing, then with Kim Jongdae, an owner of several hotel chains all over the world, who also seemed very interested in his area of expertise.

“Tell you what Kyungsoo, you sound promising and my company is looking for an intern. If you show up with your resume, I’m sure I could pull a few strings. The board needs young blood. It’s the least I can do for a friend of Jongin.” Kyungsoo could only nod and trade business cards with Jongdae while Jongin carried on a conversation with men who looked significantly older than him.

 

“That boy looks familiar. Did you get him from the website Jongin?” A knowing smile played across Kris’ face and Jongin finished washing his hands before he nodded while avoiding the older man’s eyes. “Judging by how you kept looking at him tonight, I would say you’re getting your money’s worth right? He also seems to be getting more than money out this with all the big-wigs he’s been chatting up,” Jongin just stared at him from the mirror.

“He’s very professional and I have no problem with any of that. If it could help him out, then I’m glad I could facilitate that,” Jongin knew his voice sounded tight but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to talk about Kyungsoo with Kris any further.

The man seemed to pick up the uncomfortable vibe from Jongin and left him alone, walking out the bathroom first with a wave behind him.

When Jongin looked at himself in the mirror, he mused that his reflection looked much paler than normal. He really was allowing himself to feel so deeply about Kyungsoo that unsavory talk unsettled him.

Fuck.

 

Following the gala, where Jongin was too preoccupied with keeping Kris away from Jongin, he realized that he’d failed to bid on anything. The organizer, Lu Han, seemed disappointed because he was more than aware of Jongin’s wealth, so before he left, he handed the man check.

As he looked at how many zeros it contained, his disappointment was swept away and replaced with a smile.

“Thank you for your charity Mr. Kim Jongin. I look forward to your presence at my next function,” Jongin nodded quickly and he walked out the ballroom, Kyungsoo following close behind him.

“That was an interesting exchange.”

“He’s always like that. I only go to these things for the sake of the company. It looks good and I never mind giving to charity. I think this one was to raise money for childhood Leukemia.”

“A good cause I suppose. I hope the money goes to that,” Kyungsoo commented once they’d climbed into the car and were on their way back to Jongin’s home.

“While Lu Han can be…interesting…the money he raises at his galas always go to the people he intends to help. He’s actually a pretty stand-up guy. It’s the only other reason why I keep going to these things.”

“Being wealthy sounds exhausting.” The particular lack of sarcasm in the statement took Jongin by surprise and he laughed, which surprised Kyungsoo.

“It’s not that it’s exhausting,” Jongin started but soon trailed off because he didn’t know what to say without sounding like an entitled ass. Kyungsoo seemed to sense that and allowed the comfortable silence to ruminate between them.

 

Like the previous night, Jongin found sitting in bed next to Kyungsoo except that this time, he didn’t pick a movie he was remotely interested in. The other man didn’t seem that interested in it as well.

In fact, he kept looking over at Jongin and had been since they were riding back from the gala.

“Is there something wrong Kyungsoo?” Kyungsoo’s brow furrowed for a moment and he opened his mouth but shut it again, looking unsure.

“I just wanted to say that this has been one of the best weekends I’ve had in a while. Also, that I’m more attracted to you than I’ve been willing to admit. I usually keep all thoughts and feelings but with you, I feel different. Like I want to tell you and I know it’s not professional to let my feelings get in the way of a job, but yeah…” after that Kyungsoo trailed off and Jongin sat there, his jaw slack with surprise.

“Would it freak you out if I told you that I feel oddly comfortable with you as well?” That time Kyungsoo’s mouth opened a little and he shook his head, leaning more into Jongin’s space.

For lack of appropriate words, Kyungsoo kissed him and pulled back, trying to gauge his reaction.

“Could you accept my job? I can’t be with someone who can’t,” Kyungsoo whispered against his lips as his hands held Jongin’s face close. The older man nodded and kissed him again, pulling Kyungsoo into his lap.

 

Jongin kissed Kyungsoo until his lips hurt, refusing to yield to the man’s attempts to take charge of the kiss.  
“And you won’t get tired of me?”

“No, I don’t think I will,” Jongin answered, a firm resolution in his voice. Kyungsoo placed a light kiss on his nose and laughed.

 

That night, they didn’t have sex.

Instead, Jongin spent the night wrapped around Kyungsoo’s body, telling him things he hadn’t told anyone in years.

Since he’d been single for the past three years, he’d grown used to keeping things to himself and now that he had someone to share with, he nearly went overboard.

“Why don’t we save some of that for our next date?” Jongin flushed in embarrassment and he buried his face in Kyungsoo’s shoulder. As his breathing leveled off, signaling that Kyungsoo was falling asleep, Jongin mouthed the skin on his shoulder. Belatedly, he realized the man had a tattoo, but he didn’t get the chance to really see it since that meant moving to turn on a light and risk waking up Kyungsoo.

It wasn’t worth it and Jongin decided he’d just wait till the light of morning.

 

“Sadly I have an appointment later tonight, but thank you for a wonderful weekend Jongin. I look forward to more weekends with you,” Kyungsoo sighed as he held his bag in hand, sounding and looking every bit reluctant to leave.

“You don’t sound excited Kyungsoo,” Jongin joked, leaning on the doorway of his front door as he watched a car pull up for Kyungsoo. The younger man gave him a sarcastic ‘ha-ha’ then kissed him before he got in the car.

As Jongin watched the car drive out the driveway, his chest got tight and a million thoughts went through his head.

The one thought that he kept coming back to was how ironic it was that he’d found his boyfriend through an escort service. Surely there had to be a romantic comedy based on their meeting.

 

Later that same night, Jongin received a call from Kyungsoo.

“Did I wake you? I know you probably have work early tomorrow, but I just wanted to tell you good night,” Kyungsoo sighed. Jongin imagined him sprawled out on a large bed in an expensive hotel, trying to keep his voice down as he spoke.

The intimate gesture touched Jongin and he smiled, his heart skipping in his chest.

“No, I’m still up. Just reading some emails and looking over some paperwork. Are you still working?” Kyungsoo made a confirming noise and Jongin hummed in response.

“This particular client enjoys companionship as she watches movies in her home. Needless to say, she’s one of my favorite clients,” Jongin laughed and adjusted his mental picture of what Kyungsoo was doing.

Now instead of being spread out on a bed, he saw Kyungsoo sitting on a plush couch, wrapped up in a blanket and drinking wine with a middle aged woman. While she told him about her day, Jongin imagined that Kyungsoo would smile and offer advice periodically.

“Well, I won’t keep you too long. Good night to you too Kyungsoo,” Jongin sighed, holding the phone tight in his hand.

“Sorry if this is weird, it’s just that I spent two nights with you and I kind of like the idea of saying good night to you, every night,” Kyungsoo’s voice trailed off and let out a soft chuckle. Jongin could tell he was flustered.

“No, it’s not weird. I like it.” With that, they said good night again and Jongin hung up, staring at the messy sheets on the other side of his bed.

He didn’t know the next time he’d get to see Kyungsoo, but he hoped it was soon. Even though he’d only known the man for nearly 72 hours, he could feel something serious developing for Kyungsoo.

Only time could tell how their relationship would play out.


End file.
